


Mistletoe

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: nobody should be alone on christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna work tomorrow and maybe Christmas too so... nobody should be alone on Christmas

Stiles felt miserable, it all started when he spent an entire afternoon in the cold searching for the perfect Christmas tree, shut up is a valid reason to almost freeze your ass to dead.

He woke up the next day with a sore throat, stuffy nose and aching all over, at least he had his freaking awesome Christmas tree.

Feeling as bad as he felt he went shopping for the perfect present for his dad, for Scott and for cold medicine.

With wreaths and bubbles and tinsel and candy canes and presents he went home and made dinner and pop corn and decorated by himself, his dad arrived in time to put the angel at the top of the tree. It seemed to be a great Christmas, one when he was actually glad he was there. He survived, a nogitsune, berserkers, hunters, and Malia, he had all the right in the world to celebrate Christmas.

It was Malia, his ex who called him the third day when he was ready to chill and tend to his cold and asked him to join her on a run to Beacon heights.

“You’re a male and my dad is too, so help me out.” She said not looking at him, he could see there was something else there. “He’s worried…”

There it was Malia needed someone to talk to about some kind of problem.”Peter sent me a present...”

Stiles smiled. “That’s nice…”

Malia snorted. “He sent me papers for a trust fund for almost eight million dollars and my dad got nervous, he smells like grief since then.”

Stiles understood how you could compete with a guy that gives millions of dollars away like it were a sweater. “What are you planning then?” he scratched his head thinking about what would be a decent present for Mr. Tate.

Malia smiled and bit her lips. “That’s where you come into my plan, you’ll help me out.” She turned at him for a second. “You helped me so much I wanted to do something nice for you too…” she looked away mysteriously. “You just have to think about one thing you’d like if you were my dad.” Stiles huffed and waved a bit stunned by her trust.

“What if I mess it?” 

Malia smiled. “It still will be okay.” She parked abruptly outside of a store and looked intently to the parking lot where Stiles could see a blue jeep, newer version of his own and his mouth fell open, it was Derek’s, Derek’s jeep. 

Stiles looked absorbed how the older werewolf carried a bag of groceries to his car and left in seconds.

“I can’t believe it…” he said and felt tears in his eyes without a reason. Maybe it was because he missed Derek like crazy, because he felt betrayed when he just left with Braeden and when she came back telling them how he broke up with her and disappeared. “How…?”

Malia bit her bottom lip to hide her smile. “I told you Peter sent a present; I didn’t tell you who brought It.” she looked down the road where the jeep disappeared. “He’s alone, you know, and he wasn’t carrying much on that bag.” Stiles only had a couple minutes to compose himself before she was dragging him in the store, he marched behind her and helped her pick something for her dad, they ended up getting him a camera bought with Malia’s money, not one penny from whatever Peter sent; and then a framed picture of the only picture of her family and one of her father and her the day of winter formal. It seemed enough. She explained that ion order to be away from his biological father they were going to Palo Alto to visit his mother’s family. “dad thinks is about time I met them again.” she said smiling softly. “I’m nervous.” 

As they marched out Stiles started sneezing and the second he got home he started coughing; Malia gave him a hug and asked him if he was going to be alone; “nobody should be alone on Christmas.” She said letting him go and kissing him on the lips pointing up to the plastic branch of mistletoe.

***

Christmas Eve found Stiles sick like a dog and alone; Malia and Mr. Tate had gone to see his family, and his dad was working as usual on the holydays with a bunch of last minutes shoppers and slippery roads.

“I don’t want you to be alone…” his dad said looking guilty as he covered Stiles with another blanket on the couch where he was napping since breakfast.

“I’d be fide…” Stiles let out through his congested chest and stuffy nose. “I’d stay here for an hour or so and then I’ll drive to Scott’s.”

The sheriff nodded. “I already spoke to Melissa, she said she’ll have chicken soup for you.” and Stiles couldn’t keep his smile. “Merry Christmas kiddo.” He bent down and kissed his sweaty forehead. “See you tonight.” Stiles smiled and waved him out before letting out a whine and rolling over finally able to act just as bad as he felt.

After a couple hours asleep he woke up to his phone buzzing, it was Scott. “Merry Christmas!!” he let out cheerful and Stiles smiled, he was about to tell him he’d be at his house soon but Scott kept talking. “I’m on my way to Kira’s!” he said. “My mom had to work and told me to tell you; I guess you and your dad were coming?” he said aloof as usual.

“Oh…” Stiles didn’t feel like explaining anything else.

“Hey… gotta go bro, I still have to call Liam and Derek, see you in a couple days, okay?”

Stiles didn’t even have the time to tell him he had seen Derek in Beacon Heights.

Tired, hungry and feeling sick like a dog Stiles uncapped his cough syrup and took a mouthful of it. Who knew the side effects it had combined with his ADHD meds.

***

Derek felt nauseous, the chemical smell of fake pine, the million people running like headless chickens trying to figure out presents and decorations and talking in the loudest voices possible, annoyingly acute bells and musical lights, decorations, cards, even muscail candles!! What’s wrong with people? No to mention, fake santas laughing even more fakely and carrols on every store. It was too much for him.

He never understood the need to use so many fake scents and smells.

He pulled open the loft still snorting to clear his nose; the lights were a surprise; everything was decorated with little twinkling lights –the silent kind because someone loved him- and there was this pathetic tinny christmas three not even a foot tall over the table and under it there was one lonely present.

Never since the fire Christmas had been celebrated in his house, not even Laura could force him into it; yet here it was a tree, tons of lights and presents.

On the couch a scrawny shadow filled only one corner of it. “Merry Christmas Derek.” Stiles let out biting his bottom lip and almost crying; his glassy eyes and obvious distressed appearance pulled at every protective instinct he ever felt, the only thing in his head was the time the sheriff was abducted by Jennifer.

The werewolf got close and sat next to him frowning. His expressive face making the questions his mouth didn’t. “I was left alone for Christmas again…” the last word tasted bad in Derek’s mouth. “and I missed my mom the most these days… and I then noticed that I still have my dad and Scott, who is maybe a little bit of the worst best bro, but I still have someone.” Derek let out a breath through his nose. “And the idea of you being all alone… ” and a tear fell down stiles face.

“Are you drunk?” was the first thing out of the alpha’s mouth, even if he couldn’t smell the alcohol in Stiles. Once he was sure Stiles was sober and only mildly intoxicated with cough syrup and adderal Derek smiled and looked at him. “how did you know I was back.”

“Malia.” Stiles moved and hugged Derek without warning and buried his nose in the older man’s chest. “I’m sleepy and hungry andf I have a cold and you’re alone and nobody should be alone for Christmas.”

Derek let himself be hugged and when one of his hands finally moved to hug Stiles he noticed the boy was asleep.

It was like when a cat climbs on your lap and falls asleep, it doesn’t matter if you’re a dog person you just stay there for as long as the cat wants it, right? So three and a half hours later the boy was still snuggled close to him; Derek just caressed his hair softly so he could stay in place, Derek thought about texting the sheriff to inform of the mishap with the medication and that Stiles was asleep in his couch and then he settled down with a stupid soft smile on his face. Damn he had missed this boy, this amazing caring sweet boy. Derek bent down and kissed Stiles’ hair. “Merry Christmas Stiles.”

“M’rry Christmas, der… I love you.” it caused a reaction, not only Derek’s heart stuttered and he felt his mouth dry as cotton, it also made Stiles open his eyes and try to get up and wave his arms and fumble on his knees hand finally moving forward to support his body and flailing on Derek’s crotch. “I didn’t… I didn’t… ”

Derek tried to ignore the pain and the arousal of Stiles hand so close to sensitive areas. “Nobody ever called me Der.” And with a pause he added. “Except Kate.” He looked to the tree in front of him hiding his eyes and Stiles finally moved. 

“Then that pet name is banned, I’ll call you muffin? Champ? Anything but Der…” he let out that last word with anger. “Stupid Kate, I always wanted to kick her in the face.”

Derek snorted and got up to hide his amusement. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought that if I miss my mom and my lousy best friend you must feel ten times worse, right? And I thought that we as lonely hot men could hang out together.”

Derek moved to the kitchen. “Why?”

Stiles made a scoffing sound from the couch and only half turning to face him. “Because… Derek Hale, Oh Mighty alpha…” he said taking a deep breath. “You are a nice person who doesn’t deserve to spend Christmas alone.” Stiles finished the sentence looking stupidly at his hand. “Why my hands look so big!! Have you noticed? My hands are so big… like old man hands… I think someone stole my hands and left these ones…”he babbled wiggling his fingers. “Why am I acting like drunk… what did you do to me Derek?”

Derek hid his smile turning to the stove; he had two cups of cocoa one of them with extra marshmallows and moved to the couch where Stiles was once more asleep.

“Hey…” he kicked Stiles’ leg to wake him up and when he sat he offered the cup to a loopy smiling boy. “I thought you were starving.”

Stiles nodded and then something he gasped looking around. “tell me I took the bags out of the car…” he said surprised. “I had perishables there!! How long had it been?”

Derek pursed his lips to hide his smile. “four or so hours?” Derek said sipping from his cup to stop his smile. And Stiles who was acting more sober now looked down to the melting marshmallows. 

“I just wanted to do something nice…” Stiles held his head with one hand. 

“Thank you…” Derek got up. “You brought the groceries I’ll cook, give me your keys. Stiles fumbled with his pockets, but he found no keys anywhere, Derek closed his eyes and scented his own space near the door on the floor he found a little spot where Stiles’ scent was stronger. He looked and saw the keys.

Stiles followed him and when Derek opened the door Stiles gasped and Derek nose twitched surprised. “Mistletoe…” Derek let out suspicious and looked up, hanging on top of the door was a small branch of the dangerous plant, Stiles once more gasped and walked close as fast as he could, determined to get the plant and get rid of it.

“I swear it was never my intention to…” he stopped when Derek held his face and kissed his lips tasting cough syrup and cocoa. 

“Merry Christmas.” Derek Whispered against his lips hearing Stiles’ heart rate climb up. “I’ll get the groceries, get rid of that thing.”

Stiles nodded stupidly and once Derek was out of the loft he rushed to the hallway. “Get the fake mistletoe attached to my windshield!” he said and to himself. “We have to repeat that without any poisoning hazard.” Derek chuckled all the way to the car.

Dinner was late, in his defense Derek had a hard time cooking with Stiles presenting the branch to him every two minutes.

“You do know that your dad is coming, right?” Stiles nodded where he stood with his hands hidden behind his back. “What’s with you and that stupid thing?”

Stiles blushed all the way to his hair. “I don’t know, I didn’t know I wanted to kiss you until I kissed you…” and then Stiles blinked as if remembering something. “You do know Malia and I are not together anymore, right?” Derek looked at the sauce he had left to simmer and nodded. “And Braeden told us you just left without her one day.” Derek nodded once more. “Why?” he shrugged and turned offering the spoon to Stiles to taste, anything to let him forget his question, anything to make Stiles let it go of the fact that Derek only thought about whiskey eyes and pale skin.

“Your dad will be here any minute now, stop the-” the branch was once more on top of their heads hanging of Stiles’ fingers and he had a cheeky smile; Derek rolled his eyes and instead of kissing Stiles stuffed his mouth with the spoon, for one second the boy looked upset but then he tasted the sauce and made a moan like sound that had Derek swallowing hard. 

The alarm sounded and Stiles jolted flailing once more hiding without thinking behind Derek. 

“Open the door that’s your dad.” Stiles offered the spoon back and moved to the door stopping near the stairs. 

“Are we going to keep doing the mistletoe thing?” he said biting his bottom lip and Derek smiled; finally not hiding it from stiles and nodded.

Yep it was a very nice and happy Christmas for them.


End file.
